


The Only Monster Left

by MrsSaxon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, M/M, Spoilers, i am a horrible person for writing this, i'm sorry i'm so sorry, not a better one mind you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSaxon/pseuds/MrsSaxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He was a good shot,” Hannibal said, looking towards the dragon, “Not an instant death, just enough time for me to say my… goodbyes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Monster Left

“This is all I wanted for you, Will. For both of us.” They stood together on the precipice, unconscious of the waves eroding their perch.

“It’s beautiful,” Will murmured, clinging to Hannibal’s shirt. Hannibal inhaled deeply and closed his eyes; holding Will close for a moment. Slowly, he slid to the ground, unable to support himself any longer.

“Hannibal?” Will crouched down with him, looking towards the bullet wound in his side.

Hannibal pressed a hand to it, trying to stop the bleeding, “He was a good shot,” he said, looking towards the dragon, “Caught my liver. Not an instant death, just enough time for me to say my… scripted goodbyes like Frederick.”

Will shook his head, “W-We can fix this, we can fix this. We can get you to a hospital.”

“And then what?” Hannibal looked up at him, focusing on his face with some difficulty, “Back to prison? Or the executor’s needle for me.” He shook his head slightly, “No. I have the privilege of deciding my end.”

“Don’t say that,” Will contradicted, supporting Hannibal’s head with his hands so he wouldn’t have to try so hard to see him.

Hannibal reached up to his face and cupped his cheek. Will’s face was black and shiny, except around his eyes, full of sky falling. “They won’t let us be together,” Hannibal murmured.

Will’s eyes filled. Hannibal’s touch was cool on his cheek, not warm as it should have been. He swallowed, “What will I do without you?”

“Live. Kill them all, save yourself,” Hannibal’s lips tried to smile, “You have so much more to become, Will. Sadly, I won’t be there to see it. But I can see you now. And it would be a shame for you to die here with me too.”

Will bowed his head to stifle a sob. The tears stung everything they touched, mixing with the blood running down his face.

Tenderly, Hannibal tilted his face back, “A tear, good Will? Who would have ever thought…”

“Don’t joke, please,” Will complained, looking at him desperately, but it was too late. Will watched the light fade from his dark eyes, turn dim, then burn out. Hannibal’s touch was as ice now when he had always been fire.

And now the lamb of god was the only monster left to roam this world of vice and sin.


End file.
